Mafia Uzumaki
by akina-sempai
Summary: Mafia Uzumaki vs Akatsuki ¿Que puede salir de esto? ¿Quien ganará?. ¡Entrén!
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! ^^ bueno, este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste**

**Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera desde el 1 capi habria SasuSaku *O***

**jajaja okno, bueno, les dejo el prologo**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong>

**Familia Uzumaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Es una de las familias de mafiosos de Japón, esta constituida por Naruto y Sakura Uzumaki, que son los únicos integrantes de sangre de esta familia. De ahí le siguen inuzuka Kiba, Kanazawa Sai, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee y Ama Tenten. Aunque los demás no son Uzumaki de sangre, se quieren, respetan y cuidan como si lo fueran. Aparte de estar unidos por el cariño de familia, también los une otro lazo, uno de venganza hacia Akatsuki, porque a todos ellos Akatsuki les destrozo la vida.**

**Uzumaki Naruto "Honner".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(23 años) posee unos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico que hacen suspirar a más de una, facciones finas y masculinas, un tono de piel un poco bronceada, un cabello hermosamente desordenado de un tono rubio y un cuerpo fornido y ejercitado pero sin exagerar. En resumen todo un Dios griego. Es muy hiperactivo y bromista (aunque esto lo meta en muchos problemas con los demás), además de mujeriego, pero cuando la situación lo amerita es serio, pero nunca pierde la sonrisa. Su alias o apodo es "Honner", ya que ese era el de su padre. Su especialidad es manejar armas de fuego como pistolas, rifles, etc. Tiene una hermana menor llamada Sakura, que para él es su mayor tesoro y la cuida y sobreprotege de todo y todos. Aunque Naruto es muy alegre, tiene un pasado triste que comparte con Sakura, sus padres Minato Uzumaki y Kushina Uzumaki fuero asesinados por Nagato apodado "Pein" líder de "Akatsuki" , uno de los enemigos de sus padres cuando él tenia 8 años y Sakura 5, quedando así al cuidado de Hatake Kakashi, mejor amigo de su padre. Este quedó a cargo del "negocio familiar" mientras él les enseñaba a Naruto y Sakura a manejarlo ellos mismos.**

**Uzumaki Sakura "Dark Cherry"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(20 años) es la poseedora de unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda delicadamente rasgados, dándole un toque gatuno a su mirada que enamoran a cualquiera, sus facciones son finas y delicadas que da la apariencia angelical. También posee un cabello largo hasta la cintura que cae graciosamente sobre su espalda de un peculiar pero hermoso color rosa, una piel blanca como la nieve, un cuerpo perfecto, pechos ni muy grandes pero nada pequeños, una pequeña cintura, unas piernas torneadas, en resumen toda una Diosa. Ella es muy sociable, amable y dulce con las personas que quiere, pero con sus enemigos se vuelve despiadada y fría, también le encanta salir a fiestas y a "divertirse" con chicos. Su alias es "Dark Cherry". (Y pues ya puse su historia así que ya no la pondré por que me da flojera). Su especialidad es manejar armas blancas, tiene una katana que es la que más utiliza, pero también usa navajas, cuchillas, agujas (como las de Haku de la serie).**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>


	2. capitulo 1

**¡Hola!**

**Agradesco de sobremanera a xXMegamitaXx**** por comentar en mi fic, me alegro que te gustara y este capi va dedicado a ti ^^, sin mas, la contii.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo I:<p>

Japón, Barrio Konoha 11: 40 am.

Nos ubicamos en uno de los barrios mas peligrosos de Japón "El barrio Konoha", gobernado por una mafia, la "Uzumaki". A pesar de ser un barrio peligroso, todo era tranquilidad, en las calles se podía apreciar a personas que iban y venían tranquilamente. Pero lo que en ese barrio más destacaba era una gran y elegante mansión que se situaba justo en el centro de este, su aspecto era imponente, su verde jardín lleno de pasto y flores hacían resaltar las grandes paredes y pilares blancos que formaban la "pequeña" mansión, también se podían apreciar autos de distintos colores y estilos (pero todos ultimo modelo) estacionados allí. Y, aunque ese barrio estaba lleno de delincuentes y ladrones, nadie se atrevía a robar o dañar algo de esa propiedad, ya que, aparte de que sabían que serian descubiertos y castigados al instante, todos le tenían gran respeto, porque esa mansión no era de cualquiera, sino que era propiedad de los Uzumaki y allí todos respetaban a los miembros de esta familia.

Dentro de la mansión vemos a un muy atractivo rubio de ojos azules muy soñoliento bajando las escaleras mientras bostezaba, se podía apreciar un gran hilo de baba seca que iba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla, su atuendo constaba en una "varonil" pijama de conejitos color azul cielo.

-buenos días Naruto-sama-. Decía una joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel que traía puesto un traje de sirvienta, mientras hacia una reverencia.- ¿desea desayunar ahora?- pregunto de forma educada esperando la respuesta del rubio.

-ahhhh…-bostezó el rubio.- si Yuka, lo de siempre por favor y ya te he dicho que solo me llames Naruto.- reprocho el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja, haciendo sonrojar poderosamente a la chica.

-eto… es-esta bi-bien na-naruto en un mo-mento le llevo su de- desayuno.- contesto apenada y muy sonrojada la castaña mientas se daba la vuelta para entrar a la cocina no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

-je todas caen con mis sonrisas.- decía el rubio muy modestamente, mientras se encaminaba hacia un enorme comedor, la gran mesa era de madera oscura, cubierta por un hermoso mantel de seda blanco, las sillas eran grandes y tenían un delicado diseño en el respaldo, el centro de la mesa era adornado por un gran frutero lleno de frutas (valga la redundancia XD), cuando el rubio por fin llego al comedor se disponía a sentarse, cuando escucho una voz muy conocida para el.

-valla Naru-baka, hoy si que madrugaste.- se burlo chico de aproximadamente su edad, mientas se sentaba en una de las sillas y tomaba una manzana para comenzar a comérsela. El chico era de la misma estatura del rubio, su cabello era desordenado al igual que el de Naruto, solo que era de color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, tenia unos extraños tatuajes en las mejillas pero lo hacían ver más atractivo, su cuerpo era musculoso pero sin exagerar y vestía unos jeans deslavados con una musculosa color roja y calzaba unos tenis DC color rojo. El chico iba acompañado de un perro blanco muy lindo.

-je lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que yo anoche tuve "acción" con unas nenas y tu tuviste que trabajar Kiba.- se mofo el rubio mientas le mandaba un mirada de superioridad.

-ja te puedo apostar que anoche una piedra tuvo más acción que tu idiota.- dijo con burla mientras le daba otro mordisco a su manzana.

-¿y que tiene que ver una piedra aquí?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio mientras miraba confundido al castaño haciendo que este cayera estilo anime. Luego de unos segundos se recupero volviéndose a sentar mientras miraba al rubio con ojos entrecerrados y tenia una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-eso me pasa por hablar con idiotas -.-U –dijo el castaño mientras suspiraba derrotado al ver la idiotez de su amigo-hermano.

- ¡oye!- grito Naruto molesto fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se levantaba de la silla golpeando con las palmas de sus manos la mesa- ¡el único que esta hablando con un idiota eres tu Kiba! ¡así que cállate!- dijo mientas se sentaba, pero luego de algunos momentos se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.- ¡digo el que esta hablando con…- pero no termino de hablar por que fue interrumpido.

-aquí esta su ramen na-naruto- sa…-pero recordó lo que el rubio le había dicho hace algunos momentos.- eto Naruto.- corrigió la chica muy sonrojada apartando la vista.

- ¿eh?...- masculló el ojiazul mirando a la chica, para después pasar su vista al enorme plato de ramen que sostenía sobre una brillante charola de plata. En cuanto hizo contacto visual con el plato, sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas y miraba maravillado al plato como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo.- ¡si! ¡Ramen!.- grito eufórico mientras le arrebataba el plato a la chica, para comenzar a devorar de una forma desesperada y asquerosa su preciado ramen. Mientras Naruto comía la chica se fue hacia la cocina y Kiba miraba asqueado a Naruto tratando de no vomitar ya que del asco hasta su cara se volvió verde.

- . ¡diablos!, Naruto que no puedes comer de una forma normal ¡animal!.- dijo un asqueado Kiba volteando su rostro a otro lado para evitar ver al rubio, pero este ni lo pelaba, el seguía en su mundo de ramen.

- ya Kiba, no gastes saliva con Naruto, ya sabes que es inútil.- comento una hermosa pelirosa mientras entraba al comedor. La chica vestía unos jeans ajustados con una ramera sin mangas color roja y unas zapatillas a juego con la ramera, por ultimo llevaba una cartera roja con negro (llevaba el pelo suelto XD). Cuando ya estuvo cerca de la mesa se posiciono tras el rubio y le dio un zape haciendo que este cayera de la silla mientras se ahogaba.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿y ahora que hice?.-pregunto de forma aniñada Naruto (después de haberse recuperado) mientras se sobaba la nuca mirando a la pelirosa con lagrimas estilo anime.

- jajajajajaja ¡genial Sakura! Jajajajajaja.- decía Kiba agarrándose el estomago mientas se retorcía de la risa.- adoro jajajaja cuando jajajaja haces eso jajajajaja.- seguía riendo el castaño y ahora tenia pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de los ojos a causa de la risa. La pelirosa también reía mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Kiba.

- ¡Kiba! ¡Deja de reírte! ¬¬#.- decía el rubio muy molesto y Kiba lo ignoraba olímpicamente mientras reía mas. El rubio Fulminaba al castaño con la mirada con la mirada y comenzaba a acercársele con intenciones homicidas.

-ya párale Naruto.- dijo un peli-castaño con cara de aburrimiento agarrando al rubio por el cuello de su pijama.- compórtate como un líder ¿quieres?.- dijo con aburrimiento mientras lo jalaba para sentarlo en la silla.- acaba de llegar trabajo, así que muévete.- comento fastidiado mientras cerraba los ojos y se recargaba en uno de los pilares que había cerca del comedor. El chico vestia unos jeans oscuros con una musculosa verde y llevaba unos tenis DC color verde con negro y su cabello lo llevaba recogido con una coleta alta.

-grrr bien.- decía molesto terminado su plato de ramen (nota: el plato estaba gigante por eso no pidió más XD). Kiba ya había dejado de reírse y se encontraba comiendo su manzana.- ¡iré a cambiarme para ver que es lo que tenemos hoy! ¡De veras!.- informo con feliz el rubio.

-¿Dónde están los demás Shikamaru?.- pregunto la pelirosa ya que el rubio se había ido.

- Neji, Lee y Sai fueron a recoger un pedido de armas nuevas y Tenten e Ino a comprar cosas de chicas o algo así.- explico con aburrimiento.- se supone que tu también ibas con ellas ¿no?.- pregunto el Nara.

- si pero no tenia ganas de salir hoy.- respondió con simpleza la pelirosa.

-oigan, será mejor ir al despacho del baka-lider par ver si vamos a tener acción hoy.- comento emocionado el chico perro mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia el despacho que estaba en el segundo piso. Los otros dos solo se limitaron a seguirlo.

********************En el despacho************************

Vemos a un rubio muy guapo sentado frente a un escritorio de madera, su expresión era seria, vestía con unos jeans azules un poco rotos de la rodilla izquierda, unas botas negras y una camisa negra de vestir, su cabello lo llevaba desordenado como siempre.

-Dark Cherry…- llamo el rubio seriamente (jejeje lo se es raro XD), la aludida lo miro con atención.- tienes trabajo, tu junto a la "asesina gold" y la "armed" iran a un burdel y eliminaran a este tipo.- dijo mostrándole una foto de un hombre, de aparentemente 30 años, cabello negro y ojos azules.- se llama Yurigane Kane, es un maldito estafador y violador, según mis fuentes llegara a Japon hoy por la tarde y se instalara en el hotel "Dragon fire", pero ira al burdel por la noche, asi que quiero que lo eliminen allí.- concluyo serio el rubio.

- seguro Honner.- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa de medio lado y en sus ojos se podía apreciar la emoción y adrenalina.

-perfecto.- dijo mientas asentía y sonreía feliz.- también tengo un trabajo para el mejor rastreador, y quien mejor que "la bestia"-. Dijo mirando a Kiba el cual solo asintió con una sonrisa.- necesito que junto con "el falcón" y "la sombra"-. Dijo esto ultimo mirando a Shikamaru el cual solo asintió.- localicen a una banda de delincuentes que se están metiendo en nuestros negocios y la eliminen.- dijo divertido el rubio.- según mis fuentes, ellos estarán en una carrera de autos clandestina, asi que vallan.- ordeno el rubio.

-que problemático, ire a llamar a "el falcon".-dijo con pesar Shikamaru mientras salía del despacho.

-claro que si líder-papanatas.- aseguro divertido el chico bestia, mientras salía corriendo del despacho esquivando un florero que se estrello en la pared.

-¡ahhhh Kiba! ¡vas a ver maldito! ¡cuidate mientras duermes!.- grito colerico el rubio.

-¡oye! ¡¿sabias que eso tuvo doble sentido? ¡Naru-hentai!.- grito divertido Kiba mientras salía de la casa junto con Shikamaru riéndose, y este ultimo lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

-¡ahhhh! ¡maldito hijo de put…!.- fue calla por un golpe que le propino la pelirosa.

-ya cállate o me dejaras sorda idiota.- dijo molesta la pelirosa mientras se daba la vuelta.- ire por las chicas para la misión, líder-baka.- dijo al tiempo que salía del despacho.

-aquí nadie le tiene respeto al líder .- se quejaba el rubio mientras se sentaba.- creo que ire a "conversar" con unas nenas.- dijo y al momento le brillaron los ojos de perversión.

*********************** En otro lado***********************

-hmp, así que aquí estas… Itachi

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus Reviews *O*<strong>

**Cuidense**

**Besos**

**Akina-sempai~**


End file.
